


Not The Frog

by dutchydoescoke



Series: Not A Frog [2]
Category: Devil's Carnival (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpion tries to not get attached to the acts. It never ends well for him. Tamara, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Frog

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than Playing The Part, but oh well. Still shipping it.

Scorpion tries to not get attached to the acts. It never ends well for him.

Tamara, though... Tamara's impossible to not get attached to. She's different from most of the others. Her sin may be gullibility, but she's not as naive as Lucifer and the Ticket-keeper would believe. She doubts him too much for her to be just another act. She's suspicious and she doesn't trust him as readily as another might have.

He may be the Scorpion, but she is not the Frog, a thought that's proven when she turns to him with a smile instead of just repeating her lines. He follows his script anyway, right up until she throws the knife.

He asks her if she trusts him and she asks if she looks stupid and says she's going to leave him locked up. He grins.

He can't help it, this is the Tamara he'd seen glimpses of in all the repeats of the act. This is the Tamara he'd gotten attached to. If he wasn't required to keep killing her, he wouldn't have. And now he doesn't have to, because she's broken the loop.

And now she's saying she might just strap him to a wheel to throw knives at, and really, carnie of Hell or not, Scorpion is still human (or was) and he can't help but stare for a minute while his brain short-circuits at the implications.

He recovers fairly smoothly and tries to get her to let him out, but she's having none of it and walks away and Scorpion just stares at her back, because _damn_. Definitely _not_ the Frog. Lucifer and the Ticket-keeper are going to have their hands full with her.


End file.
